Techniques for synthesizing speech include a technique known as a recorded speech editing method. The recorded speech editing method is used in speech guidance systems at train stations and vehicle-mounted navigation devices and the like.
The recorded speech editing method associates a word with speech data representing speech in which the word is read out aloud, and after separating the sentence that is the object of speech synthesis into words, the method acquires speech data that was associated with the relevant words and joins the data (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-49193).